Conventionally, a game apparatus for imparting vibrations to the main body of the apparatus is known. For example, the game apparatus vibrates vibrators provided in the game apparatus, thereby transmitting vibrations to the finger and the hand of a user holding the game apparatus.
The game apparatus, however, can merely impart monotonous vibrations having their vibration sources near the vibrators to the user.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a vibration generation system and a vibration generation method that are capable of causing a user to perceive unconventional vibrations, and a storage medium having stored therein a vibration generation program capable of causing a user to perceive unconventional vibrations.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a vibration generation system according to an exemplary embodiment, a vibration generation system includes at least a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus used while physically separated from the first vibration output apparatus. The first vibration output apparatus includes a first vibration unit. The second vibration output apparatus includes a second vibration unit. The vibration generation system includes one or more processors configured to: as first vibration control, generate and output a first vibration signal for vibrating the first vibration unit; and as second vibration control, generate and output a second vibration signal for vibrating the second vibration unit. In the first vibration control and the second vibration control, it is possible to output the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal for, by changing a ratio of intensities of vibrating the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit, causing a user to perceive a single vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a user to perceive a single vibration source between a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other. This enables the user to perceive unconventional vibrations.
In addition, in the first vibration control and the second vibration control, the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit may be simultaneously vibrated with the first vibration control and the second vibration control in conjunction with each other.
Based on the above, a plurality of vibration units are simultaneously vibrated in conjunction with each other. This enables the user to more clearly perceive the single vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to set between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus a vibration source position to be perceived as the vibration source by the user. In this case, in the first vibration control and the second vibration control, a position of the vibration source to be perceived based on the vibrations of the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit may be controlled in accordance with the vibration source position.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause the user to perceive the vibration source in accordance with a position set between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other.
In addition, in the setting of the vibration source position, the vibration source position may be movable between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus based on a predetermined algorithm.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause the user to perceive the vibration source moving between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other.
In addition, in the first vibration control and the second vibration control, the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit may be simultaneously vibrated based on distribution of the intensities of the vibrations corresponding to the vibration source position, thereby causing the user to perceive the vibration source of the vibrations of the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit as being at the vibration source position.
Based on the above, the distribution of the intensities of the vibrations to be imparted to a pair of vibration units is adjusted. This makes it possible to easily set the vibration source even in the space formed between the pair of vibration units.
In addition, in the first vibration control and the second vibration control, if the vibration source position moves from a position in the first vibration output apparatus to between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, and if the vibration source position moves from a position in the second vibration output apparatus to between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal may be continuously output.
Based on the above, if a vibration source position moves from a position in the first vibration output apparatus to between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, and if the vibration source position moves from a position in the second vibration output apparatus to between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, it is possible to cause the user to continuously perceive an object as the vibration source.
In addition, in the first vibration control, the first vibration signal may be generated such that as a position of the vibration source to be perceived by the user moves from the first vibration output apparatus toward the second vibration output apparatus, a vibration to be imparted by the first vibration unit is made smaller. In the second vibration control, the second vibration signal may be generated such that as a position of the vibration source to be perceived by the user moves from the first vibration output apparatus toward the second vibration output apparatus, a vibration to be imparted by the second vibration unit is made greater.
Based on the above, when the vibration source is moved from the first vibration output apparatus toward the second vibration output apparatus, it is possible to make it easy for the user to perceive the moving vibration source.
In addition, the vibration generation system may further include a sound output unit. The one or more processors may be further configured to, as sound control, generate a sound signal to be output to the sound output unit and output the generated sound signal to the sound output unit. In the first vibration control and the second vibration control, the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal may be generated so as to impart vibrations corresponding to a sound controlled in the sound control.
Based on the above, a sound corresponding to vibrations is imparted. This can provide a highly realistic experience to the user.
In addition, the vibration generation system may further include a display. The one or more processors may be further configured to, as display control, display an image corresponding to the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal on the display.
Based on the above, an image corresponding to vibrations is displayed. This can provide a more highly realistic experience to the user.
In addition, the vibration generation system may further include a display. The one or more processors may be further configured to, as display control, display an image corresponding to the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal on the display. In this case, if the vibration source position set in the setting of the vibration source position is located between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, the image displayed on the display is erased.
Based on the above, when the user is caused to perceive the vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus, an image displayed so as to correspond to the vibration source is erased. This can provide a more highly realistic experience to the user.
In another exemplary configuration of the vibration generation system according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration generation system includes a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus used while physically separated from the first vibration output apparatus. The first vibration output apparatus includes a first vibration unit. The second vibration output apparatus includes a second vibration unit. The first vibration output apparatus includes one or more processors configured to: as vibration control, generate and output a first vibration signal for vibrating the first vibration unit and a second vibration signal for vibrating the second vibration unit; and wirelessly transmit data representing the second vibration signal. The second vibration output apparatus includes one or more processors configured to receive the data transmitted wirelessly in the transmission of the data and output the second vibration signal indicated by the received data to the second vibration unit. In the vibration control, it is possible to output the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal for, by vibrating the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit in conjunction with each other, causing a user to perceive a single vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a user to perceive a single vibration source between a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other. This enables the user to perceive unconventional vibrations. Further, it is possible to completely separate the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus from each other. This makes it possible to increase the degree of freedom of the user using the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
In another exemplary configuration of the vibration generation system according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration generation system includes at least a first vibration output apparatus that can be held in one hand of a user and a second vibration output apparatus that can be held in the other hand of the user and is used while physically separated from the first vibration output apparatus. The first vibration output apparatus includes a first vibration unit. The second vibration output apparatus includes a second vibration unit. The vibration generation system includes one or more processors configured to: as first vibration control, generate and output a first vibration signal for vibrating the first vibration unit; and as second vibration control, generate and output a second vibration signal for vibrating the second vibration unit. In the first vibration control and the second vibration control, it is possible to output the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal for, by vibrating the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit in conjunction with each other, causing a user to perceive a single vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
Based on the above, a user holds in their hands a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other. This enables the user to perceive a single vibration source between both hands of the user. This enables the user to perceive unconventional vibrations.
In addition, in another configuration of the vibration generation system according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration generation system includes at least a first vibration output apparatus that can be held by a user in their hand and a second vibration output apparatus that can be attached to a neck of the user and is used while physically separated from the first vibration output apparatus. The first vibration output apparatus includes a first vibration unit. The second vibration output apparatus includes a second vibration unit. The vibration generation system includes one or more processors configured to: as first vibration control, generate and output a first vibration signal for vibrating the first vibration unit; and as second vibration control, generate and output a second vibration signal for vibrating the second vibration unit. In the first vibration control and the second vibration control, it is possible to output the first vibration signal and the second vibration signal for, by vibrating the first vibration unit and the second vibration unit in conjunction with each other, causing a user to perceive a single vibration source between the first vibration output apparatus and the second vibration output apparatus.
Based on the above, a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other are used such that the first vibration output apparatus is held in the hand of a user and the second vibration output apparatus is attached to the neck of the user. This enables the user to perceive a single vibration source in the space between the hands and the neck of the user. This enables the user to perceive unconventional vibrations.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be implemented in the form of a vibration generation program or a vibration generation method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to cause a user to perceive a single vibration source between a first vibration output apparatus and a second vibration output apparatus that are used while physically separated from each other. This enables the user to perceive unconventional vibrations.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.